universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Last City
This is a profile for Last City from Destiny. Summary Once, Humanity was an advanced and prosperous in a glorious Golden Age with the guidance of the Traveler. But after suffering a ferocious attack from the Darkness, they are reduced to a mere fraction of what was once their might. They now stand as the Last Safe City, they count everyday that it stands. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Speaker *Consensus Military Leaders *Vanguard **Zavala **Ikora **Cayde-6 Notable Individuals *Lord Shanxx *Saladin *Amanda Holiday *Eris Morn *Suraya Hawthorne *Devrim Kay *Failsafe *Asher Mir *Dead Orbit **Arach Jalaal *New Monarchy **Executor Hideo *Future War Cult **Lakshmi-2 **Maya Sundaresh *MC Guardians (12 of them) Allies *The Reefborn **Queen Mara Sov **Prince Uldren Sov **Petra Venj *Spider *Ada-1 *Drifter *Benedict 99-40 *Cult of Osiris **Brother Vance **Osiris *Rasputin (at times) *Ana Bray *The Exo Stranger Military Units Infantry *Frames **Soldiers *Humans (Last City) **Soldiers **Pilots *Humans (Wonderers) **Snipers **Soldiers *Awoken *Exos Special *Guardians **Titans **Warlocks **Hunters Vehicles *Tanks *Artillery Ships *Fighters *Transport Ships *Warships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Exotics * Guardian's Personal Items Melee weapons * Swords ** Legendary ** Exotic * Knives ** Throwing Knives Ranged weapons Explosives * Grenades * Grenade Launchers ** Basic ** Uncommon ** Rare ** Legendary ** Exotic * Rockets ** Basic ** Uncommon ** Rare ** Legendary ** Exotic Armors * Armors ** Titans ** Hunters ** Warlocks *For Weapons, Armors and other Items from Destiny 2 The Last City has a number of Factions that the Guardians and other people join and have their own agendas: * Future War Cult * New Monarchy * Dead Orbit * Vanguard * Crucible * Iron Banner * Cryptarch * Gunsmith * Sparrow Racing League * Crota's Bane Territories Last City * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It was founded and slowly build at the end of the Dark Age and at the beginning of the City Age) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans, Awoken, Exos, Frames * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown, mostly Frames and Guardians Civilization Stats Tier 6: Planetary Colonies: The civilization of Humanity once colonized majority of the Solar System, even after the collapse, the Last City managed to retain some of their civilization's former tech to travel to other worlds in the system. Their Group is able to sustain itself because of the Divine protection of the Traveler and it's gift of Light to the Guardians. Power Source Divinity: Immortality (Guardians are known to survive death even after suffering from total disintegration Trauma and revive themselves with their Ghosts) Heat Manipulation (The Guardians usage of Solar Light in their weapons, attacks and magics) Gravity Manipulation (The Guardians usage of Void Light in their weapons, attacks and magics) Electricity Manipulation (The Guardians usage of Arc Light in their weapons, attacks and magics) Superhuman Enhancement (The Guardians are known to be highly stronger than the average human soldiers, higher with Titans) Reality Warping (Warlock Guardians are known to be strong enough to break the laws of physics and shatter reality with their abilities) Conquest Stats Tier 11-A: Multiple Cities: Their base of operation has been mainly the Last City because it is the only place left that the Traveler can protect. Though the Guardians can venture out and carry out missions, strikes and raids against the forces of the Darkness. Before the Collapse they had control over the entire Solar System. Power Stats (Characters, units, vehicles and weapons may have higher DC/Durability from the Destruction value of regular weapons and scaling with other characters and in context of the story.) DC: Unknown: The Strength of Guardians that fought against strongest known enemies, such as Oryx, Crota, Atheon, Skolas, Panoptes, Ghaul, Calus, Riven, Aksis. Solar System: Guardians have fought against powerful enemies such as Warpriest who scales around weakened Oryx level. Large Star: (Likely Higher) against well known strong Elite enemies. Large Star: Guardians who use their Supers such as the "Nova Bomb" which possessed the power of a collapsing star in a small area. Small Star: The force behind each shot of a "Golden Gun" Just as two were needed to breach a "Ward of Dawn" Shield as a "Nova Bomb" or "Fist of Havoc" did. Planet-Small Planet: The attack potency of certain exotics such as the Wardcliff Coil which has the attack capacity to destroy the Earth. Unknown: Rasputin using orbital bombardments to wipe an entire battle field from a far distance on Mars from Earth. Small Continent: Mara Sov's Harbingers are strong enough to destroy the entire Planetoid of Ceres and most of a Fallen fleet. Large Country: Rasputin Created a Polar Landmass of 15 million km^2 and 110 meter thick. Unknown: for Regular Guardians (Likely higher for all standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' level with higher Destructive Value to Subatomic level compared to attacking other regular enemy units''). Large Island-City: Guardians using certain exotic and other advanced weaponry to attack powerful enemies which are of that level, such as the Machine Gun “''Abaddon''” which each round fired is equivalent to the potency of a sun. Mountain-City: A Titan is strong enough to create a canyon in the Old Desert. City-Town: With one of the Guardian's grenades "Storm Grenade" which unleashes a focused Lightning Storm which is equivalent to an atomic bomb (Likely higher). Large Building+: the Tank's main gun is capable of such destruction, even against other tanks. Large Building-Building: Guardians with standard Energy weapons which can totally disintegrate enemy units. Room-Small Building: Guardians grenade and melee abilities. Street: Standard Soldier's standard (none special or esoteric) weaponry with guns, etc.. Durability: Solar System: Guardians can take hits from powerful beings such as Warpriest who should be around weakened Oryx level. Large Star: A Guardian's super of "Ward of Dawn" can withstand a Nova Bomb explosion before dropping. Large Star-Planet: Guardians can tank attacks from enemy leaders and champions that are capable of delivering similar damage as their Supers (Likely Large Star or higher against well known enemies). Island-City: Guardians Exotic and advanced armor which gives them durability to endure enemies powerful attacks (Likely higher). Unknown: for Regular Guardians (Likely higher with enemy standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' level or higher with Destructive Value to Subatomic level tanking and/or sponging relatively well without precision shots for the following''). Unknown: The Tank is capable of enduring shots from other tanks and missiles. Unknown: Guardians with mid level defensive abilities that can tank such attacks. Unknown: Standard soldiers durability in battle. Speed: Massively FTL+-Massively Hypersonic+: Guardians with Transversive Steps can posses the reaction and/or velocity that is relative to the velocities of the universe such as Galactic Drift (1,300,000 kph) to the accelerated expansion of the universe (68 km/s/p/mprc). Massively FTL: Guardians reacting to Material Oryx top speed. FTL: Ships with warp drive capabilities that can travel across any world in the Solar System quickly. FTL: Guardians with their reaction speed to Taken movement speed. Unknown: Ships regular flight speed in space. Massively Hypersonic+: Guardians fast enough to react and dodge Lightning bolt strikes. Hypersonic: Guardians with the ability to instantly blink from one location to another. Subsonic: Guardians while sprinting can cover several dozens of meters in couple of seconds. Superhuman: Guardians enhanced movement speed. Athletic: Standard Soldiers movement speed. Skills Stats The Last City is protected by many gun positions, enormous walls and sensory arrays. They are even powered by the Light which is the source of the Guardian's power to perform their inhuman feats. They even have enlisted the aid of allies beyond earth such as the Awoken, in the Reef far out at the edge of the Sol System, and even allies beyond time to give them warnings and information. And occasionally, are added by Rasputin, the last AI Warmind, which is in charge of the Solar System wide defense network, launching orbital strikes which cause massive damage to enemy structures or areas. Strengths/Pros The Last City sends out Guardians, either as groups or solo on missions across the system, with their incredible powers they managed to weapons and beat back hostile forces time and time again with just few numbers. Guardians are immortal and can be resurrected numerous amount of times with the help of their Ghosts (who can also be used for technical support), no matter what the damage is, even if they are completely disintegrated. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their desolated civilization and the very few numbers they have left, they cannot mobilize into an offensive army to launch assaults on other worlds, which which the cost would be high. Guardian Supers takes time to recharge once used, it is not something that can always be relied on in battle. There are very few Guardians left to make into a military force, so they tend to stay were they are most of the time. The Last City would tend to be lax at times which would leave them vulnerable to enemy invasions, or they maybe overconfident when believing to be invincible with the power of the Light. such as when the Iron Lords fell at the hands of the Nanotech SIVA, restricted from resurrecting while in areas labeled as "Darkness/Restriction Zones", or when the Red Legion invaded and took their Light. Wins/Loses Gallery The_Last_City.png| The Last Safe City on Earth, under the protection of the Traveler which hovers above them. Guardians.jpg| The Guardians, from left to right, a Titan, a Hunter, a Warlock. The_Speaker.jpg| The Speaker, he who speaks for the Traveler, who is a mighty Guardian himself. Destiny_Ships.jpg| Guardians flighting their ships in space going to save humanity. Category:Destiny Category:Protagonist Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 11-A Conquest Category:Divinity Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy